¿Pkyuu?
by mutemuia
Summary: La última misión Love Me tiene a Kyoko bastante molesta… Y para colmo, la situación se complica.
1. ¿Pkyuu?

_La culpa es de_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _por darme ideas :)_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío. Hasta ayer mismo por lo menos… Y _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi Mizuho.

* * *

 **¿PKYUU?**

Kyoko se estaba asando viva dentro de su traje de ardilla gigante. No ayudaba mucho a su dignidad ir vestida de naranja escandaloso, cargando con una bellota de gomaespuma con la que se podría jugar al baloncesto, y que el hall estuviese lleno de gente a reventar…

Como si hacer de pollo no fuera suficiente...

Lo cual tiene su ironía. Porque es un trabajo tan respetable como cualquier otro… Y depende de ella desempeñar sus papeles con la mayor profesionalidad posible. Ética laboral se llama… Y ella es muy profesional… Eso. Que quede bien clarito. ¿Que se trata de un pollo? Pues vale. ¿Que ahora toca hacer de ardilla gigante? Pues venga.

—¡Pkyuu!

Que no se diga nunca que ella no es capaz de entrar en carácter. Por los dioses… Si hasta ganas le dieron de comerse la bellota…

El caso es que se había escogido la sala de prensa de LME para la presentación de la nueva serie en imagen real de la famosísima _Akatsuki no Yona_. Se exponían en el hall paneles con imágenes del manga y del anime, y de fondo sonaba la música de la serie. Y toda la muchachada adolescente, sobrehormonada y efervescente, que había asistido al evento, cual moscas a la miel gratuita y sin pagar, quería hacerse una foto con Ao.

Kyoko era Ao.

La ardilla.

Su más reciente asignación Love Me. Sí. Por expreso mandato del señor Presidente de _Lory's Majestic Entertainment_ …

La odiaba… Definitivamente, Takarada-san tenía que odiarla…

¿Por qué le hacía esto?

Porque Kyoko no es que interpretara a la ardilla. ERA la ardilla. Y de resultas de su habitual y camaleónica transformación en sus personajes, ahora andaba dando saltitos encantadores, otorgaba besitos apeluchados a las chicas que se lo pedían, adoptaba posturitas adorables y estaba todo el santo rato diciendo:

—¡Pkyuu!

Y los demás se derretían de puro moe…

—¡Pkyuu!

Un bailecito feliz moviendo el inmenso trasero acolchado, con su preciosa y esponjosa cola danzando a su son, y más 'oooh' y 'aawww' por parte de su público…

—¡Pkyuu!

Hasta que llegó Tsuruga Ren.

Y la ardilla se quedó bailando sola.

Las locas hiperventiladas lo rodearon, prestas y dispuestas a devorarlo, pero quedaron paralizadas por la mirada glacial y petrificante, más propia de basilisco de leyenda que de un ser humano, con la que Yashiro abría un camino seguro para su cliente.

A Kyoko le empezaron a temblar las rodillas. No es que se notara, porque el traje de ardilla era más grande que ella. Pero le temblaban.

Porque Tsuruga Ren venía hacia ella.

—¿Pkyuu?

Y a Kyoko casi le da algo cuando se situó junto a ella y empezaron a posar juntos, los flashes destellando a su alrededor, los gemidos, suspiros y vahídos de las fans como banda sonora de la escena, y ella (Ao) con sus saltitos, sus posturitas, su bailecito con el trasero zumbón, moviendo la frondosa cola delante de las narices del actor y dándole besitos coquetos en la mejilla. Lo que se esperaba de Ao. Lo mismo que llevaba haciendo toda la tarde… Momentos todos debidamente inmortalizados por las cámaras presentes. Para la posteridad.

—¡Pkyuu!

Y él sonreía con esa sonrisa de 'no quiero estar aquí', y Kyoko empezaba a temblar, cual pequeño roedor aterrorizado, pero Ao solo decía:

—¡Pkyuu!

Se quería morir.

¡Tremenda osadía la suya! ¡Hacerle esas cosas a su senpai!

¿No podrían los dioses venir y llevársela?

Un secreto. Eso será. Tsuruga Ren jamás debe enterarse de quién está dentro de Ao. Mejor dicho: de quién ES Ao, la ardilla.

—¡Pkyuu!

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kyoko descansaba de las hordas adolescentes fotoadictas en uno de los pasillos. De puro agotamiento, la espalda de peluche contra la pared se le iba resbalando, pero ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. Total, tenía el trasero bien provisto contra impactos…

El caso es que cuando se fue a levantar del suelo no pudo. Y dirás tú que te pones a cuatro patas y vas poquito a poco poniéndote en pie. O te sientas como puedes y te vas balanceando adelante y atrás hasta que con el impulso te despegas. Pues no… Ni modo, oiga… Es que el traje de la ardilla era mucho más aparatoso y voluminoso que aquel del pollo que ella suele llevar. Por no hablar de la molesta cola, porque esta ardilla tiene una cola enorme…

Cuando ya estaba pensando en que no tendría más remedio que salir del traje para poder levantarse, se escuchó una voz:

—¿Me permites?

Ella alzó la vista y allí estaba él. Precisamente él… Con las manos al frente ofreciéndole ayuda.

—¡Oi! ¡Gracias, Tsuruga-kun! —dijo ella, impostando la voz.

—¿Bo-kun? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó él sorprendido, mientras tiraba de la ardilla hacia arriba. La ardilla asintió, ya por fin de pie sobre sus patas traseras—. ¿Pero dónde dejaste al pollo? —se rió de su propio chiste—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pluriempleo, Tsuruga-kun, que la vida está muy mala… —responde ella/¿él?—. Hay que poner comida en la mesa…

Ren asintió, comprensivo… Él, con su agenda siempre llena, corriendo de un lado a otro, sabía bien de eso. Aunque el sueldo para nada era el mismo que el de su amigo el pollo…

—Verás, ya que te tengo aquí —añadió Ren, tentativo—, ¿podría hacerte una consulta?

—No me digas más… —la ardilla levantó la mano para impedir que siguiera hablando y suspiró—. La muchacha.

Ren, por toda respuesta, le dio una sonrisa triste.

—¿Te está volviendo loco la chica? —pregunta Bo-kun.

—No sabes cuánto… —respondió él, con aire cansado.

—¿Qué? ¿No te la puedes sacar de encima? —le dijo socarrón Bo-kun, aunque a Kyoko se le encogió el corazón.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre! —exclamó Ren, negando vehemente con las manos—. Justo al revés… Cada vez que intento acercarme, ella da un paso atrás…

—¿Eh? —"¿Pero quién sería tan tonta como para escapar de Tsuruga Ren?", pensó Kyoko.

—La invito a cenar, pero ella me dice que tiene que madrugar… Se me ocurre comentarle cualquier cosa que de lejos suene a un cumplido, y ella simplemente no lo oye… Si invado su espacio personal, se convierte en piedra… —Kyoko está que no se lo cree. "¿¡Pero quién es esa tarada!?"—. No sabes la de veces que tengo que contenerme para no saltarle encima… —la ardilla pega un respingo—. Lo único que funciona es hacerle chantaje emocional sobre mi alimentación. Y solo entonces, accede a estar conmigo a solas…

—¿Eh? —"¿Alimentación? ¿Chantaje? ¿A solas?", repite Kyoko para sí.

—Sí, bueno. No pienses mal, hombre… —y sonríe suavemente—. Siempre es más o menos lo mismo… —le cuenta Ren—. Ella prepara la cena. Cocina estupendamente, por cierto… Al estilo de Kyoto, donde nació… —la ardilla da otro respingo—. Cenamos juntos, conversamos… Luego, tras convencerla de que no debe andar sola de noche, la llevo a casa en el coche. Y al día siguiente vuelve a evitarme. Y el ciclo empieza a otra vez —exhala un suspiro de derrota—. No sé ya qué más hacer, Bo-kun… Estoy desesperado…

¿Eh?

De Kyoto… De su misma edad, lo recuerda bien. ¿Te imaginas que haya ido con ella a la escuela?

Además, esa chica era idéntica a ella en más de un sentido… ¿Cómo era siquiera posible?

Pero eso no es lo más importante, no…

Lo más-más-más importante es otro asunto bien distinto…

¿¡QUIÉN MÁS ESTABA COCINANDO PARA TSURUGA-SAN!?

¿¡Y cómo es que ella no se había enterado!?

En estos pensamientos andaba Kyoko, mientras su traje de ardilla se iba llenando de una furiosa nube negra, en la que sus rencores volaban alegres clamando al fantasma de los celos, creciendo, creciendo…

Pero todo lo que veía Ren era a la ardillota inmóvil, como si estuviera paralizada. Y callada, extremadamente callada…

—¿Bo-kun? —le dijo—. ¿Pero me estás escuchando? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, preocupado—. La verdad, no sé cómo puedes respirar dentro de estos trajes…

Sacada de su ensimismamiento por la remota posibilidad de que a este hombre se le ocurriera descabezarla otra vez, Kyoko por fin reacciona.

—¿Eh? Ah. Sí. ¡Sí! —responde ella, monosilábica—. Perdona… ¿Decías? Ah, sí… Atrapado en el mismo ciclo…

Ren asiente. Un dolor pequeñito y punzante, como el de una espina, se le clava en el pecho. Sí… Ese es un buen resumen para el estado de su relación con Kyoko. Atrapado y atascado en los mismos rituales… Una y otra vez…

—Verás… —continúa él—. Me han dicho —y la voz ahora se le llena de alegría e ilusión— que voy a trabajar con ella de nuevo… Ella no lo sabe aún, así que es más bien un secreto…

"¿Pero también es actriz? ¿O quizás modelo?", pensaba Kyoko, casi saboreando la envidia… "Sí, seguro que es modelo… De esas de metro ochenta esculturales, piernas largas y con unas buenas t…", gruñó.

—Te parecerá una tontería —prosigue Ren, interrumpiendo sus elucubraciones—, pero estoy impaciente… Me encanta actuar a su lado…

"Ah, no… Es actriz…", confirma Kyoko.

—Si tan solo se diera cuenta de lo fantástica que es… —añade él, llenándosele la boca de orgullo.

"Por supuesto… Ella tiene que ser magnífica… Tiene que estar a la altura de alguien como él. Tsuruga Ren no se fijaría en alguien como yo… Alguien tan…, tan normal…".

—Tiene que estar al llegar —le dice mirando al reloj—. Bo-kun, me gustaría presentártela.

A Kyoko casi se le para el corazón.

No…

Una cosa es saber que el hombre al que amas ama a otra y otro asunto totalmente distinto es conocerla… A la mujer que tiene su corazón y que se lo llevará de su lado… Si la conoce, verá entonces lo perfecta que es, lo hermosa y maravillosa… Verá la magia entre ellos, y lo peor de todo, verá el amor en sus ojos…

No…

Ni de coña…

—Ah, me llaman —dice Ren. Al final del pasillo, Yashiro le hacía señas para que se acercara—. Nos vemos dentro, Bo-kun.

Kyoko atina a hacer un gesto desvaído con el brazo a modo de despedida, pero su corazón está hecho pedacitos… El hecho de que le vaya tan mal a Tsuruga-san con su _aún-no-novia_ no le sirve de ningún consuelo… Él sigue igual de enamorado y sus sentimientos son firmes y constantes…

Por una muchacha de Kyoto…

La ardilla empieza a lanzar patadas al aire de pura frustración, los brazos girando como fracasados molinillos de viento, para aventar el enojo y los celos, y la bellota olvidada en el suelo…

¡También es mala suerte! ¿Por qué no puede ser ella?

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera puede esconderse un rato a llorar su tristeza, porque tiene ahora mismo la presentación. Debería ir entrando a la sala…

"Espera… ¿Qué dijo Tsuruga-san?".

"¿Qué dijo?".

"¿Dijo _dentro_?".

"¿Dentro?".

* * *

La sala estaba llena de representantes de los medios, fotógrafos, reporteros, cronistas de la prensa rosa… Al fondo había una mesa en la que estaban sentados el director del proyecto, en el centro. A su derecha, Tsuruga Ren, y a su izquierda, Takarada Lory, presidente de LME. Junto a Ren, había una silla vacía.

La ardilla se mantenía cerca de la puerta, chocando con la gente con su traje enorme, haciendo alguna payasada que arrancaba sonrisas y jugando a precarios malabares con su bellota gigante.

—¡Pkyuu!

Kyoko mantenía un ojo puesto en cada chica que entraba, temiendo que fuera la muchacha de Kyoto que ocupaba el corazón de Tsuruga-san. Pero la silla a su lado seguía vacía…

—¡Pkyuu!

En cuanto el director empezó a hablar se hizo el silencio. Habló de los antecedentes del nuevo proyecto, del trabajo conjunto entre varias productoras, y de la ilusión con la que se está gestionando todo. También anunció, y esto es lo que más murmullos suscitó, que Tsuruga Ren iba a encarnar a Son Hak, General de la Tribu del Viento, la Bestia del Trueno…

Las féminas presentes empezaron a babear…

¿Quién no quiere ver a Tsuruga Ren a medio pecho descubierto, portando una letal Hsu Quandao, que más de un alma muy mal pensada creería que es una representación simbólica cuasi-escalar de lo que tiene Son Hak entre las piernas? Ergo… Tsuruga Ren…

Más de una debió pensar lo mismo, porque se oyó algún jadeo entrecortado y algún suspiro que sonaba en extremo…, bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Digamos sensualoso…

—¿¡Pkyuu!?

Kyoko no es que fuera inmune a los temas de la carne. Y más si dicha carne era la carne de Tsuruga Ren, el hombre del que estaba enamorada y que hacía que el pulso le latiera a mil con solo oír su voz. No, ella no era inmune a esas cosas. Pero una muchacha como ella no estaba pensando solo en el pecho de Tsuruga Ren, no… Total, ella había visto muchísimo más que eso… Mucho más… El caso es que Kyoko pensaba en otras cuestiones. Sí. Ella, poseedora de unas habilidades antropométricas hiperdesarrolladas, por no decir inverosímiles, se encontró haciendo cálculos mentales sobre un Ren caracterizado como Hak.

"Tendrá que trabajar un poco los pectorales, ensanchar el pecho, y ganar algo de masa muscular…", pensaba ella con ojo crítico, "Una cuidada alimentación, con especial atención al aporte calórico debería bastar".

Por andar en estas cavilaciones, casi se pierde la introducción a la _aún-no-novia_ y co-estrella de su Tsuruga-san en este nuevo proyecto.

—¡Pkyuu! —suspiró. Y se encogió dentro de su traje, intentando hacerse pequeñita, para que no pudiera oírse desde fuera cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos.

El director estaba comentando más o menos lo mismo que le había dicho su senpai antes. Que la muchacha (de Kyoto, excelente cocinera y brillantísima actriz… "GRRR") aún no sabía que iba a ser ella la co-protagonista de su _aún-no-novio_. Encarnaría a la Princesa Yona, la de cabellos del carmesí del cielo al amanecer. A la actriz no se le ha comunicado que ha sido elegida sin necesidad de casting. Porque no ha hecho falta… Su personalidad real es similar a la de Yona. Fuerte, valerosa, protectora de los suyos. Y con una mirada de fuego. Es decir, precisamente lo que buscaban: la encarnación de Hiryuu, el dragón rojo…

Y fue en ese momento, mientras a Kyoko le brillaban los ojos imaginando a una princesa dragón con los ojos en llamas, cuando Sebastian, salido de quién sabe dónde, le arrebata sin más la cabeza a la pobre ardilla desprevenida, revelando a Kyoko con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y una mirada de '¿Q-Q-Qué?', o quizás fuera '¿Y-Y-Yo?'.

—¡Nuestra princesa Yona! —declara el director.

Pues sí. Ella…

Los flashes centellean su alrededor. Todo el mundo empieza a hablar. Lory, al fondo, sonríe como el gato que se comió al canario, mejor dicho, a la ardilla. Y al pollo, no nos olvidemos del pollo… Yashiro, en un rincón, anda soltando flores fangirlescas de puro moe. Y Ren, Tsuruga Ren, con la quijada llegando al piso y un rubor incipiente e involuntario en las mejillas.

¿Y Kyoko?

A la pobre Kyoko el aliento se le atasca en la garganta, el rostro encarnado cual cierta hortaliza de ensalada, los ojos fijos en los de Ren, y los de él, clavados en los suyos, que parecían hacerle mil preguntas.

Y en vez de un '¿Siempre fui yo?' o '¿Hablabas de mí?, ella solo pudo responderle:

—¿Pkyuu?


	2. Extra

_Por petición popular…_

* * *

 **EXTRA**

—¿Así que eres la ardilla? —pregunta él.

Kyoko asiente sin mirarlo. Sus ojos están fijos en el suelo. En condiciones normales, se miraría los pies, pero no se los ve porque aún lleva puesto el dichoso traje.

—¿Y siempre has sido el pollo? —continúa Ren.

La muchacha vuelve a asentir sin hablar.

—¿Incluso el pollipato mutante? —sigue preguntando Ren.

Ella se encoge dentro del traje, y por un momento solo se ve asomando una mata de pelo naranja y se escucha un ahogado "Sííí" que viene desde dentro de la ardilla decapitada.

—El pollipato también… —susurra Ren y luego suspira, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones…—. ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió pensar que estaba hablando de ti?

Y por respuesta se oye un apagado "Nooo", amortiguado por la tela del traje.

Ren se lleva el índice y el pulgar a la frente para intentar deshacerse de la incipiente migraña asesina.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dice él.

—¿Perdón? —responde Kyoko sacando la cabeza (la suya, la de verdad) del interior del traje donde se escondía.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —sigue preguntando Ren.

—¿Disculpa? —nada, que la muchacha no entiende…

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —cuestiona él.

—¿D-Dejarme vivir? —sugiere Kyoko, temblorosa.

—¿Dejarte viv…? ¿Pero de qué hablas? —ahora es él el desconcertado. Suspira otra vez (lleva haciéndolo mucho en la última media hora) y toma aliento para su siguiente pregunta (otra más)—. ¿Cómo vas a tratarme?

—Ts-Tsur… —y Kyoko se esconde de nuevo en las profundidades de su traje de ardilla de peluche.

—¿Vas a seguir sin mirarme? —le suelta él de sopetón—. ¿Sin decirme dos palabras seguidas? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero vamos a volver a trabajar juntos… Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento…

Pero Kyoko sigue oculta, creyéndose a salvo, como si fuera un avestruz que piensa que si no ve el peligro de frente, se mantendrá libre de daño.

Pero Ren, que la conoce, resopla y suspira de nuevo, frustrado por no hacerse entender y por no arrancar de ella más de dos palabras seguidas.

—Anda, ponte la cabeza de la ardilla —le dice antes de agacharse a recogerla del suelo.

—¿Eh? —responde Kyoko.

—Anda, póntela… —y se la encasqueta con más o menos delicadeza…

Ren suspira de nuevo (sí, otra vez…), pero ahora con el tono de quien tiene que explicarle las cosas a alguien muy corto de entendederas. O muy obtuso. O ciego. O ajeno. O Kyoko.

Así que ahora, convenientemente encabezada, es decir, con la cabeza pertinente, Kyoko de nuevo es Ao, la adorable ardillita de _Akatsuki no Yona_.

—¡Oi, Bo-kun! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —saluda Ren.

—¿P-Pero q-qué? —pregunta ella extrañada.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —y se acerca a la ardilla para hablarle en confidencia—. Al final la chica se enteró…

Kyoko pegó un brinco dentro de su traje.

—Sí, sí… Ya sabes… La chica de la que estoy enamorado… Aquella muchacha de secundaria, cuatro años menor… —él agita la mano, como restándole importancia a los detalles—. Bah, pero estoy seguro de que te acuerdas…

Ao, es decir, Bo-kun, el intérprete de Ao, estaba muy pendiente de Ren. Ni siquiera pestañeaba para no perderse ripio de lo que estuviera diciendo. Pero vamos, Ao es de peluche. No puede pestañear.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —continúa Ren—. Pues resulta que esta chica ni una sola vez se ha dado cuenta de cuándo quería besarla. ¡Ni una! Y jamás ha notado ninguna de las veces en que solo quería tomarla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir… —cruza los brazos (esos mismos de los que hablaba antes) sobre el pecho en ademán serio—. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso?

Ao/Bo-kun se encoge de hombros, en esa manera americana que le ha visto hacer a Ren, y niega con la cabeza.

—Mira, Bo-kun, pues resulta que se acaba de enterar de que la quiero… No te contaré los detalles para no aburrirte… Y la chica ahora no me mira, no me habla… —y aquí su voz pierde fuerza—. Tengo miedo de que no vuelva a hablarme nunca más. No sé qué hacer…

Ren calla. Bo-kun calla.

Ren piensa que si Kyoko no reacciona, su corazón no va a soportarlo…

Pero entonces, advierte que la ardillota se remueve inquieta frente a él.

—Q-Quizás está asustada… —dice, con voz insegura.

—¿De mí? —pregunta él, conteniendo la respiración.

Diez segundos pasan antes de tener respuesta…

—De que sea verdad…

—¿El qué? —pregunta él en voz baja.

—Que la quieres… —responde ella casi sin voz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella siente lo mismo…

¡Que el mundo se pare! Kyoko ha dicho que siente lo mismo. Kyoko ha dicho que siente lo mismo…

¡KYOKO HA DICHO QUE SIENTE LO MISMO!

¡Reacciona, hombre!

—Ah… —"Hablas tres idiomas, ¿y eso es lo que le contestas?".

A Ren el corazón le late a la carrera y sus pulmones se han olvidado de respirar. A Kyoko el desmayo le hace señas de su inminente visita. Ya no sabe si es por la emoción o por el calor dentro del traje o si qué…

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta él, como si hablara del tiempo.

La pobre Kyoko no aguanta más y se quita la cabeza (de ardilla), buscando aire fresco que poder respirar, con las mejillas rojas, del calor, de la emoción, de los nervios… Y por fin levanta la mirada. Sus ojos dorados se enlazan a los castaños de Ren. Él, contiene el aliento, ella, lo toma para cobrar valor para lo que está por decir.

—¿Podrás perdonar a esta pobre ciega? —pregunta ella a media voz.

Y por toda respuesta, Ren dispara las manos a sus mejillas y se lanza a sus labios. Con el ímpetu del gesto, su torso choca y rebota contra el traje acolchado de la ardilla, pero válgale el cielo que sus bocas no separan ni un poquito. Presiona contra sus labios intentando hacerle entender con ese beso la intensidad de sus sentimientos, la fuerza, el amor… Y algo debe entender Kyoko, porque la cabeza de peluche cae al suelo con un ruido suave y ella levanta sus enormes brazos de ardilla para aferrarse a Ren.

Cuando se separan, solo lo justo, las manos de él aún están en sus mejillas.

—No sabes cuánto he querido hacer esto… —susurra Ren sobre su boca.

—¿Besar a una ardilla gigante? —responde ella con el aliento entrecortado.

A Ren se le escapa una carcajada antes de volver a besarla.


End file.
